The advent of Anzu Tadayuki of the 5 lotus orbs
by we are anonymous we are legion
Summary: if you remember my talk show fics and the last book of "A Day in the Life of the Akatsuki, you probably remember Anzu, though not much is ever said about him. but no more. his story begins now!
1. prologue

~a/n~

It's been a while, but I'm finally back.

~end of a/n~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Yamata, Shiro; Tadayuki, Anzu,; and myself; as well as Katon: Seikakyou no Jutsu, Satsuki, the lotus orbs, the Lotus sword of the Tadayuki, and the special ability exclusive to my stories: the randomnigan; but not the narwhals song, or any of the songs that I might mention in this fic. I am making it up as I go along. You know… improvising.

(Konohagakure: seven thirty am)

Naruto: boy, I am GLAD those talk-shows are over.

Hinata: now we have more time for _us___now, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: yup! That's right Hinata-chan! Oh and speaking of young couples, have you seen Hanabi or Shiro around here?

Hinata: I believe they were meeting with that Tadayuki kid from Tanigakure. What was his name? Anzu?

Naruto: what! That Satsuki operative? Here!

Satsuki was a training program for gifted students at the ninja academies that trained the enrolled students to be Anbu black ops right from their graduation year. However, not many villages offer this program, and Konohagakure is not one of them.

Hinata: (shocked by the rather unusual behavior of Naruto at the very mention of Anzu's name) y-yes…he said something about finding a potential cure for gallu venom and asked the surviving members of the Sumerian pantheon's Elder Gods to meet with him Shiro, Allessa, and Hanabi.

Naruto: 00 THE ALLESSA! AS IN THE ONE FROM SILENT HILL!

Hinata: yes… she and Anzu have been dating for quite some time now.

(in this fic, Allessa and Anzu are about the same age with only four months' difference, and that age is about the same age as Shiro and Hanabi after the time skip)

Naruto: does Anzu have any experience in killing "Ash-Babies"?

Hinata: one would assume, considering the fact that the Tadayuki clan specialized in white magick and demon slaying, though "Fluffy" has no need to fear him, since he doesn't go after jinchuuriki.

Naruto: _(thinking "Thank the fates for that")_ okay…that's good enough for me. Come here you!

Naruto glomps Hinata and they make out for an unknown amount of time…

(Tanigakure waterfall cave: 12:45pm)

Anzu, Allessa, Shiro, and Hanabi have already arrived, but Sin, Zakar, and Marduk have not yet arrived…

Anzu: -closing his orichalum pocket watch- they are late…

Shiro: don't let them hear you say that. It is unwise to rush a Sumerian deity. Especially Marduk.

Anjzu: true, but they are usually early when it comes to these kinds of meetings. Especially when it involves a tadayuki.

Suddenly, the three Sumerian deities arrive in a flash of light.

Sin: sorry we're late… but someone –casts Marduk a quick glare- didn't want to leave his sphere, for fear that the gallu might find him. This is very unusual, considering the fact that he is one of the most powerful of the Zonei, and the defeater of TIAMAT.

Marduk: -takes notice of Anzu- ah how long has it been? Seven years since we last met?

Anzu: sounds about right.

Marduk: say? Why the melancholy expression?

Anzu: if you must know, Majora somehow managed to planeswalk and found the family estate…and killed my ENTIRE family, though father managed to seal him in the fighting dojo.

Marduk: yeah that would put a damper on anybody's best days.

Anzu: I think you mean "ruin anybody's best day".

Marduk: :( sorry I am not used to this "modern talk". I have been stuck hiding in an astral sphere for three thousand fucking years.

Anzu: (unfazed by the Ancient deity's angry outburst) any way, on to business…

~a/n~

Sorry but the actual meeting will have to be in the next chapter. Oh and for those who do not understand Japanese, Tanigakure is the village hidden in the valley.

~end of a/n~.


	2. reqiem, memes, and spootiness

~a/n~

Okay in this chapter, we make references to several internet memes. But you will have to figure out which ones I will use as you read it.

~end of a/n~

(Devil May Cry [Dante's place])

Anzu walks in, with a stern look on his face and confronts Dante. "you have something of mine," Anzu says "and I want it back". Dante just stares at him and says "and that would be…?" "Requiem." Anzu replies. "and is it devil arm, gun, or medallion?" Dante asks. "Sword. Definitely sword. About three quarters of my height and about as wide as I am. Has all sorts of weird symbols on it that are blood red." Anzu answers, in a less-than-negotiable tone. "oh that one? Why should I give it to you?" Dante asks, in a very spooty-spoot headed tone. "one: it has been in my family for generations. Two: I am a trained Satsuki operative who specializes in demon-slaying. Three: I am a Tadayuki, so you really don't want to piss me off. Four: if I wanted to, I could summons a giant enemy crab right here in this very building for massive damage. And five, if you give it to me, I will give you alot of cash."

Dante, being bought on that last one, runs upstairs, a lot of movement is heard, then he comes back down with a suitcase that has a sealing spell tag placed on it. "so where is the dough?" Dante says, asserting his strength as he swings it up and slams it on his desk. Anzu whistles, and a large steel crate containing one hundred billion dollars drops right in front of the building and opens up, then he points at it with his thumb and says "right there". The two shake hands, Anzu removes the seal, opens the case picks up the massive sword with minimal effort, takes out a scabbard, places Requiem in said scabbard, straps it to his back and then proceeds to help Dante move the cash inside before everybody else notices it and they finish within less than a minute and then Anzu leaves Dante, Lucia, Trish, Nero, Kyrie, and Lady to count the money. Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, the King of Randomness appears and snaps his fingers resulting in the Rick Astley song "Never Gonna Give You Up" to play throughout the entire shop. Dante screams "WHAT THE HELL!" that's right Dante. You just got Rick-rolled. The Random-king responds to this by stopping the song and then speaking through a mega-phone the following phrase: "all your base are belong to us! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

(Konohagakure: forest of death)

Anzu appears via his Ninpo: kemuri shunshin no jutsu (ninja art: smoke instant body). He draws Requiem and says "time to test this baby out." Just then, many demons appeared, surrounding him. "perfect..." Anzu makes short work of them, but doesn't kill the last one. Instead, he makes it kill itself by saying "HEY DEMON! YOU JUST LOST "THE GAME!" another wave of demons arrives, but this time, Anzu summons longcat and tacgnol. The demons vanish. Anzu then summons a philosoraptor, and rides it back into town before dismissing them all. He then greets Allessa with a passionate kiss. Allessa says "so I take it you got it?" Anzu nods. "that's one piece of the puzzle, now I just need to find out what Samael is up to, then kill him off once and for all." Anzu speaks in an inspirational manor. Allessa replies with: "and I will help you do just that."

The two walk back to Tanigakure together, into the sunset…

~a/n~

That is all the memes I can think of so I will have to end it with a cliffy.

~end of a/n~


	3. La Li Lu Le Lo

~a/n~

I think perhaps you thought I was thinking that you thought I should be more "regular" with updating my stories, but fanfiction, just as with ALL forms of writing, is a form of art, and thus requires the proper inspiration. Whilst I do know that this story, just as with my talk show and torture fic's have fallen into absolute obscurity, I must revive my unique and for the most part, strange, style, and bring my stories back to their former glory…if it can be called that. On that note I am pleased to finally be able to revive this story of my newest OC, (though he can't really be called "new" anymore) Anzumas Tadayuki, or Anzu for short…however, until now I have never used his full name, so I thought I would give him more "depth" (which is why I made this story) as well as introduce for the first time our hapless OC's past…a past that haunts him and will continue to haunt him until the day that his slaughtered clan is finally avenged… the Lotus Orbs are not going to make an appearance until after Samael's death and the return of the abhorrent Eldrazi (yeah I am bringing Magic the Gathering into this, but at a later point). The only exception is the blue lotus orb, which is the manifestation of blue manna, which also allows him to use/see through/dispel any illusion and any and all wind and water magick. but I do not want to spoil the story any more than I already did, so…

~end of a/n~

A beam of light shot forth from the dojo of the Tadayuki estate. Anzu, seeing this, swore, and used his smoke instant body to warp to the entrance, where he was surprised to see not Majora escaping, but a group of keybladers arriving. But it wasn't just any old keybladers… it was Sora, Riku, and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. They had a confused look about them until they spotted the Last Tadayuki. At that point, their location was clear to them. They were in Anzu's family estate. Anzu, having realized he jumped to conclusions too soon, explained to them that he was the last of the Noble House of the Tadayuki, and that, sealed in that dojo was the same monstrosity that had caused the slaughter of Anzu's clan, and that, had the Hero of Time not intervened, Majora would have had the moon come crashing down on Termina. "my name…" Anzu started. "… my true full name, is Anzumas Tadayuki…descendant of the Legendary Anzumas Primus Tadayuki, who guarded existence at the behest of the one true god…and helped Sorin Markov seal away the Eldrazi. Until just now, the only ones that knew this were the random king, Allessa, and Shiro…right now, I am currently on a quest to defeat Samael once and for all so I really cannot afford to have Majora let out, so whatever you do, DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR TO THAT DOJO!"

And with that, he warped them to Tanigakure village counsel to let them know that we will be having to have keyblade wielders traveling close by…..

~a/n~

La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo….

~end of a/n~


End file.
